Two of One
by bonesmad
Summary: They led seperate lives for sixteen years, but it all comes crashing down when they discover the secret that was kept from them.......
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I haven't updated my other ongoing story "No where without you" but it seems that it doesn't want to be written at this present moment in time, so I got this idea from the new twins in that story

_Ok so I know I haven't updated my other ongoing story "No where without you" but it seems that it doesn't want to be written at this present moment in time, so I got this idea from the new twins in that story. Tell me if you think I should continue. Oh and just in case it gets confusing there's like two lives going on here and I'm swapping between them with the different fonts. Although I'm sure you'd get that._

_LOL_

_Gracie (aka bonesmad) _

She ran her hairbrush through her long brown hair one more time then pulled it back into a neat ponytail. Putting on a flick of mascara and a slick of lip-gloss she took one last look in the mirror and deemed herself ready. Grabbing her bag she flew down the stairs and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter she walked back out to the front door.

"Dad come on! I can't be late!" she opened the door and went out to the car.

_**She ran her fingers through her long brown hair one more time and then pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Applying more eyeliner on her already darkened eyes she tied her multicoloured belt and took one more look in the mirror. Nodding to herself she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Fishing a pop-tart out of the cupboard she walked out to the hall. **_

"_**Mom come on we're late already!" she opened the door and went out to the car. **_

"Dad I have to go. We're going on a science field trip today into Washington." She said undoing her seatbelt.

"Where?" her father asked.

"I don't know some lab. They won't tell us it's a surprise. But the bus is here so I have to go. Say hi to Park for me." She kissed him on the cheek and then flew across the school lawn to the awaiting bus.

"_**Yes mom I know I don't have to come. But I want to!" she laughed. "No I wont be bored sick you know I love it at the lab!"**_

"_**You know you can leave if you get bored." Her mother said. **_

"_**Yes I do don't worry. I have a few things to do with Angie." She smiled and undid her seatbelt. She squeezed her mothers hand and jumped out of the car.**_

"Say hi to Park for me." He smiled as his daughter kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. She looked back at him when she got to the bus and her icy-blue cut straight into him. Everything about her was her mother. Her looks, her temperament, even her way of thinking, but the one thing that killed him most was those eyes. Her mothers eyes. The eyes that reminded of the person he still loved.

"**_I have a few things to do with Angie." She smiled as __her daughter squeezed her hand. But as she looked at her she couldn't help but get fixated on her eyes. Those gorgeous deep brown eyes. The only physical feature she had of her fathers. On the outside her daughter looked exactly like her. Except the eyes. Those eyes and everything on the inside were her father. And even though she loved her daughter to bits, she hated having a constant reminder of what shed lost, and what she still wished for every day._**

She turned on the spot trying to take in everything she could of the magnificent lab. The tour was going great. They were being shown around by one of the doctors that worked there, Dr Hodgins, and he was showing them everything he could. They were given a ten minute break up on the canteen area up on an overhead platform looking down on the entire lab, and she took the opportunity to find a bathroom.

"_**Shit!" she cursed and ran towards the nearest bathroom she could find. Hodgins was doing special tour of the lab at the moment but when he got back and found out that she had squashed one of his new spiders, well he wouldn't be happy. Opening the bathroom door with the hand that wasn't covered in spider gloop she stepped in. turning on the tap she washed it all off. As she turned to the dryer she heard the toilet flush. But she paid no attention. **_

Coming out of the cubicle she found that someone else was now in the bathroom. As she washed her hands she looked at the other girl in the mirror. She took in her clothing. Faded jeans, a vintage t-shirt and an attention drawing belt. The girl had the same long brown hair as she did. She turned to the dryer as the other girl turned around. The second she saw her face she screamed.

_**She turned around when she got the feeling that someone was watching. It was like a sixth sense she had. But the second she saw who it was that had been looking at her she screamed.**_

He was picking his son up from the train station. He was on a break from his last year of collage and had decided to come and stay with his father and his half sister. he smiled as his son sat into the car and reached across to hug him.

"Hey bub."

"Hey Dad. How's everyone?"

"We're all good. You're sisters gone to Washington for the day."

"So did you tell her?"

"No…"

"Why not! You said when she turned sixteen."

"I know but I need to talk to her mother."

"So why don't you?"

"I… I can't."

_**She walked into her best friends office. **_

"_**Where's she gone?" she asked Angela.**_

"_**To get something from Jack's office.**_

"_**Right."**_

"_**So?" an eyebrow was raised.**_

"_**So what?"**_

"_**When are you planning on telling her?"**_

"_**I cant tell her. I need to talk to… to him."**_

"_**So call him!"**_

"_**Angie I can't! It's been sixteen years, I don't know where he is."**_

"_**Ask Cullen! You have to tell her."**_

"_**Ange…" but she was interrupted by a loud scream. Turning from her friend she ran out the door to the source of the scream she knew that scream. Bursting into the bathroom she looked at the two people standing there.**_

"_**Trinity?" she said looking at her daughter then she saw the other girl standing there. "Taylor!?" **_

_**-- -- -- --**_

_So what are we thinking?? (",)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know that this whole jumping from p

_Ok I know that this whole jumping from p.o.v. to p.o.v. is really annoying but I promise that after this chapter I'll probably stick to one pre chapter! This chapter is in first person and I'm saying who it is before it!! Hope it helps!! Thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading!!_

_Lol_

_Gracie (aka Bonesmad)_

_**Trinity:**_

"_**Trinity?" my mother said when she burst in the door. I knew she would have heard the scream. But I didn't expect her to know the girl standing in front of me. "Taylor?!" she said much to my shock. How did she know her?**_

"_**Mom how do you…" I started.**_

Taylor:

I froze when she burst through the door. She was the woman in Dads photos. The woman he had told me stories about, from when they had worked together. My head hurt from the sheer confusion of it all.

_Brennan:_

_The two girls turned to look at me. My two girls. They were identical bar their eyes. I couldn't help but stare at Taylor. The baby girl I hadn't seen in so long. Standing nest to her sister. I ran forward and pulled her into a hug. She went stiff in my arms. How could I have ever let her go._

"_Oh Taylor." I sighed. I could feel Trinity staring at me._

"_Mom who is she?" she asked._

"_You're Bones aren't you?" Taylor asked when I let her go. Bones, I hadn't been called that in so long. _

"_Yes Darling I am."_

"_But who's she!" they said at the exact same moment. I had no choice but to tell them._

"_Trinity Brennan meet Taylor Booth. She's your sister Trini!" I faced the child I had raised. She just looked from me to Taylor and back again. Then turning on her heel she flew out the door leaving Taylor and I standing there._

_**Trinity:**_

"… _**your sister Trini!" my mothers words echoed around in my head. She couldn't be my sister! I didn't have a sister. Why would she keep a sister from me! And a twin sister at that. No I didn't believe it. 'Taylor Booth' that name sounded somewhat familiar to me. I can't remember why… hang on the book! **_

Taylor:

"My sister?" I repeated slowly. I felt as if my heart was about to jump out of my body. It had been like watching myself run out of this bathroom. If that was my sister that meant that the woman standing in front of me was my mother. My mother. I looked at her and I felt like running out of the room too.

_Brennan:_

"_Taylor I know you have hundred of questions but please stay right here. I'll give you both an explanation I promise, just wait right here!" I said leaving the confused girl standing by herself. I knew exactly where I'd find Trinity._

_**Trinity:**_

_**I pulled the book off the shelves one by one. there was seventeen altogether and I knew it was in one of the earlier ones. I knew I knew that name from somewhere. I found the book I had been looking for and started trying to find the page.**_

Taylor:

I was still staring at the door when it opened again

"Bren?" said the tall dark haired exotic looking woman that had come in the door. When she saw me she spoke again. "Trini, why'd you change?" then her face changed. "You're not Trinity… Taylor?" she smiled at me. Did everyone know me! "Oh my Taylor!" she stepped towards me but I stepped back. This was all too much to take in. there was tears in her eyes. "Oh you don't remember me. I'm your godmother Angela."

"Godmother?"

"Yes. You look so much like…" I cut her off

"My sister, so I've heard!"

_Brennan:_

"_Trini?" I said opening my office door. She had always run here to get away from things. _

"_So Booth, as is Seeley Booth as in "…my partner and friend Special Agent Seeley Booth"" she said reading from one of my books while she sat on the couch. _

"_Yes honey." _

"_No don't honey me! You kept this a secret from me all these years! I have a sister! And a father!" she looked up at me with his eyes._

"_Yes."_

"_How could you mom! How could you do that to me! To us!" _

"_Trinity these an explanation for all this. Just let me get Taylor and ring Booth." I pleaded with her. She looked at the ground I didn't know what to say to her. turning to go out of the office I saw Angela walking down the stairs with Taylor. I went out to them and pulled Taylor into another hug._

"_I'm so sorry I let you go." I whispered into her hair. I pulled back and looked at Angela. "I need to call him." Taylor took her phone out of her pocket._

"_Speed dial one." she said. I took it and smiled thank you. You can sit in my office if you want." She nodded and left. I looked at Angela who just stared at me. _

"_Ring him!" she said. "You've no choice now." I nodded and looked down at the phone. When I looked up she was gone. I pressed one and dialed. He answered after two rings. When she heard his voice she let go the breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. _

"_Hey Lorrie? What's up?" he said, and she couldn't find any words. "Taylor what's wrong!" she said more urgently at the silence._

"_Booth it's me" she said finally._

"_Bones?" _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know I said that the jumping from pov to pov thing would stop but I was wrong but I'll label them this time

_Ok I know I said that the jumping from pov to pov thing would stop so it has!! thanks for reading!_

_Lol_

_Gracie (aka Bonesmad)_

"_**Bones?" he said even though he knew instantly that it was her when he heard her speak. He'd know her voice anywhere, even after all these years.**_

"_**Don't call me Bones." he could almost see her smiling.**_

"_**Tempera…" he started but then it hit him. "Bones how are you calling me off Taylor's phone? Is she… did she…" she cut him off.**_

"_**She's here Booth. I don't know how yet but they found each other. I had to tell them. Can you…"**_

"_**Yeah give me about fifteen minutes." He said not even thinking.**_

"_**Hang on you're that close!" she said. **_

"_**Am yeah…" he muttered.**_

"_**How long… how long have you been that close!" he had no choice but to tell her. **_

"_**About four years now." **_

"_**Four years! My baby had been this close for four years!" his heart nearly stopped when he heard the pain in her voice.**_

"_**Bones I..."**_

"_**You know what I'll talk to you later. We have a bigger problem here." She said an hung up on him. He just listened to the dial tone. His first time talking to her in fifteen years and he had hurt her. Booth flew from his house telling Parker where he was going. He sat into the car and sighed. If Trinity was anything like her mother and her sister he was in for a meeting with the three most difficult women he knew.**_

_Taylor walked into the room, like Brennan had told her to, and sat down on the nearest chair she could find. She started to look around the room but found her eyes became glued to the girl sitting across from her.____Her sister. God that even felt weird to think! Trinity was looking at a photograph in a frame. She spoke still looking at the picture. _

"_I cant believe that there was a picture of my father on the shelf for my entire life and I didn't know." Taylor nodded even though she wasn't looking at her._

"_I know there's albums at home with you're mother in them." She looked over to Taylor and got up. She sat in a chair closer to her._

"_So… Taylor… Are you as freaked out by this as I am?" she said._

"_Probably. I can't believe Dad would keep something like this from me." She sighed._

"_What's he like? Your dad." Trinity asked _

"_He's great. I couldn't ask for better. He's the best." She answered completely truthfully._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Your Mom?" she smiled._

"_She's cool. Most of the time. sometimes she's pretty clueless but I think that comes from spending so much time in a lab. Otherwise she's really great too!" she looked at her sister tilting her head to the side. "Our eyes are different." She said. _

"_I was thinking the same thing. You have Dads." Taylor said. _

"_I was about to say you have moms." She laughed. _

"_Why did they do this?" Taylor asked when the laughing stopped._

"_I don't know. But there's going to be a good reason. Mom never does anything without a good reason." _

Brennan walked slowly towards her office. Angela had returned and told her that she had met with Taylor's school and informed them that Booth was on the way to get her. She couldn't believe what Booth had told her. That her other baby had been this close for so long and she hadn't known. He hadn't even contacted her. She felt like screaming. These past fifteen years had changed her. She knew that, never before had she been so easily overcome by her emotions. But when she got to her office door she forgot all that. Brennan looked in and saw her two daughters together again. They were just looking at each other and she just watched them.


	4. Chapter 4

_OK i'm soooooo sorry about the delay but i've had such a bad writers block for the past month!! i have a few new chapters for you but there fairly short because theres some that i wanted to break up a bit! well thanks for reading!!_

_lol_

_Gracie (Bonesmad)_

Booth ran down the halls of the Jeffersonian for the first time in over fifteen. the place hadnt changed at all! he could smell Brennan before he saw her. Her perfume was still as intoxicating to him as ever. She was standing at her office door looking in. He came up behind her and breathed into her ear

"Hey Bones..." she spun around and threw her arms around him.

"Booth!" she said hugging him tightly. they stayed like that for a few seconds until she jumped back. "sorry." she didnt know what had come over her.

"It's good to see you too Bones!" he grinned. She didnt know what had come over her. she just couldnt help it. When she saw him she just had to hug him. she didnt realise just how much she had missed him until she saw him standing infront of her. she took another step back.

"She after getting so grown up. they're the image of each other Bones!" Booth said looking over her shoulder towards the girls.

"I cant believe how much i'd missed her."Brennan followed his eyeline.

"Me too. And Bones i missed you too..." he started but she inturrupted.

"Come on we have some explaining to do." she said and they both walked into the office. Brennan smiled for the first time in fifteen years her entire family was together.


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity stared up at the door

Trinity stared up at the door. It was him, her father. Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe it was him. She stood up just at the same time as Taylor, who was also staring at the pair. They came in the door together, Booth had his hand on Brennan's lower back. He looked straight at Trinity. And she could see tears in his eyes.

"Trinity?" he said in barely a whisper. She nodded. He moved forward and pulled her into his arms. And for a moment she didn't care that he had lied to her.

Taylor looked at her newly found mother, she smiled as she saw how her face lit up as she watched dad hugging Trinity. She was still watching her when Brennan turned to face her. she reached out and took her daughters hand. _Trinity is right, I have her eyes._

Brennan beamed. At that moment she couldn't have possibly been happier. Taylor squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. They walked towards the couch and sat down together. Booth let Trinity go and they too sat down across from Brennan and Taylor. Brennan started,

"Ok so I guess you to want an explanation." She said and the twins nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback 16 years and 11 months ago:

Flashback 16 years and 11 months ago:

"Booth your so infuriating!" Brennan said storming into her office. With him following close behind.

"What Bones?"

"You just can't grasp how long these things take! I cant just magic up the results for you!" she sighed and turned to face him.

"Ok, ok sorry Bone!" he said throwing her a grin.

"I'm going to tell you once more, don't us your charm smile on me!" she huffed.

"Ah Bones come on you know you love it really!" he sat down on a chair in-front of her desk. She raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him.

"Do I really? What else do I love Booth?" she smiled. he didn't know what had come over her she had never talked to him like that before. He decided to make the most of it.

"Well there's my smile for one thing, my brilliant socks and ties. The way I burst in and take you off for cases. The way I rescue you every time your in trouble. Really just me in general!" he stood up his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Wow you know me really well Booth! So what do you love?" she asked, her face all serious. He dropped the smile.

"What do I love?" he looked deep into her eyes. "In a nutshell Bones… you." her face changed into a puzzled expression.

"How can you put something like that into a nutsh…" she started but stopped "… Hang on you…"

"I love you Bones." He smiled again. She couldn't talk she just stood there mouth slightly open. He took the opportune silence to lean in and kiss her, closing the door behind her with one of his hands, thanking god that the blinds were already drawn.

:End Flashback


	7. Chapter 7

As I snapped out of my memory, that brilliant memory, I looked at the three women of my life. Taylor my baby girl, Trinity the child I didn't know, and Brennan the love of my life. Brennan was looking at me too and from the look she was giving me she wanted me to start. God help me.

"Well you should know that Bones and I had known and worked together for years before anything happened. And we never, ever expected anything to happen between us… even though apparently everyone else did!" I laughed slightly. "Anyway we…" I started unsure how to continue. Taylor spoke.

"Dad you can spare us the details… please!"

"Thanks Lorrie!" I smiled. "Anyway we did and bout four months later we found out about you, and if I remember correctly Bones you totally freaked out!"

"I did not!" she said.

"I'm sorry Bones but you did!" I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback 16 years and 7 months:

Flashback 16 years and 7 months:

"Twins Booth!" she said sitting down on the couch on her office.

"Yeah but don't worry Bones I mean come on! Were Booth and Brennan we can handle anything!" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I sure hope so!"

:End Flashback


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok girls Booths right I did slightly "freak out" but you should understand, for years I had thought that I didn't want children

"Ok girls Booths right I did slightly "freak out" but you should understand, for years I had thought that I didn't want children. It took me quite a while to adjust to the idea of Booth and I and well I found out I was having twins, it scared me a bit!" Trinity cut in.

"So you split us up because you couldn't handle having twins!"

"NO! of course not!" Brennan said.

"No girls, we planned to stay together and raise you properly." Booth said, and he looked over to Brennan. She still didn't know what had really happened, but it was all about to come out.

_He had been so sure that we could do it! _Brennan thought_ It had seemed so right. He had helped me face my fears about the whole thing. But then he had left. And everything changed. _She looked over at Booth. Time to tell them what had happened.

"About three months after you were born Booth was offered a promotion. Which he took, because it was an amazing opportunity, but with the promotion came a relocation that I just couldn't make." She sighed.

"So you just split us up!" Taylor stood up looking from one parent to the other. Brennan didn't know what to say, Booth spoke.

"No Bones, that's not what happened." He said, could barely hear him.

"What do you mean Booth?" she said.

"Bones I never told you the truth about why I left." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Booth… what…" Brennan started but Booth looked away from her, towards the girls who were both staring at him

"Booth… what…" Brennan started but Booth looked away from her, towards the girls who were both staring at him.

"Ok girls you have to understand, before you were born your mother and I had one of the highest solve rates ever. And there was a lot of people that didn't like us for that. You know families of people we had put away. so when you were born some took it as an opportunity to get back at us, and even though we tried to keep you separate from out work lives, I still received multiple threats against the… the three of you things got very out of hand. Fake babysitters, kidnap attempts even shootings." He saw Brennan look down at the floor from the corner of his eye. The girls' mouths both dropped. Booth had hoped he'd never have to tell his daughters that they had almost died. "We thought we could handle it but things got very bad, and one day when Angela was minding you, her car was driven off the road and the three of you went into a river." Brennan gasped she had been in New York giving a lecture and she had been so stressed out about everything that they had decided not to tell her. "You were all fine but it was too much for me. I couldn't go anywhere without being terrified that you'd be hurt. And about a month later my boss Cullen suggested that… that we split up to try and mind you. To mind you all." he looked back at Brennan. "So he got me a position out of town. I asked Bones to come but I was praying she wouldn't. but it killed me having to split you up! To drive away from you Trinity nearly killed me. I thought it was for the best. Cullen gave me a choice stay together or stay alive." He was nearly crying. Brennan couldn't even look at him. She just stood up and walked out of the office. Booth stood up.

"Bones!" he said looking towards the girls he said "I have to…"

"GO!" they both said together. He ran from the office.

"Am… what do you make of that?" Taylor asked after a minute of silence.

"I suppose it's a… reason at least." Trinity answered.

"I'm not sure if I'm ok with it though." Taylor said. "he lied! There surely could have been some other way to get around it! Without splitting us up."

"Maybe he was too scared to think of anything else!"

"I've never seen Dad scared before not about anything."

"I've never seen my Mom act like that before either. She was so hurt."  
"This is too much to handle for one day."


	11. Chapter 11

"Bones wait up

"Bones wait up!" Booth jogged up behind her.

"No Booth don't even think about trying to apologizing!" she stopped and spun around. "How could you have done that to me!"

"I…"

"Ok, ok I know you feel you had to but you lied to me! My girls and my best friend very nearly died and you didn't tell me! And I spent years missing my baby and hating you for leaving me! I thought you left me just like everyone else. You hurt me Booth! And now I find out that you lied to me! For all those years you had lied to me!" she said she was talking really fast and even after all this time he knew that showed just how upset she was.

"Bone's please I know I hurt you god I know it but you have to see it from my side I really thought this was best for us!"

"I loved you Booth. I really did how could you…"

"Bones…" he reached for her arm. But she pulled back.

"Don't Booth, just don't." she walked back towards the office. "Please" she whispered he turned and followed her in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan strode ahead of Brennan back towards her office

Brennan strode ahead of Brennan back towards her office. This is what he remembered having to chase after her.

"Bones! Hang on!" she didn't listen she just kept going.

When she got into the office she stopped and looked around.

"No… BOOTH they're gone!" she called out. He ran into the office. "They're gone!" Booth looked to where the girls had sat. "How can they be gone!" she said putting her hands through her hair. She looked so scared.

"Do you see now why I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"Booth I don't want to argue! Our girls are gone!" he looked around again.

"Bones there's a note!" he picked it up. she took it off him and read it out.

"'Don't panic mom even though I know you already have! I've taken Taylor to Wong's. I think we all need some of Sid's right now! Come and join us, but only when you've stopped fighting! Love Trinity, and Taylor.' That's Trinity's writing!" Brennan said. She sighed and sat down on the couch. "They're ok! I don't know if I can go through this again. Trinity is uncontrollable enough at times for five kids! How can I be worried about them both!"

"You really think they're going to let us split them up now?"

"No but…"

"But nothing! They're supposed to be together we can't do anything to stop that!" Booth said.

"Booth who are you to first of all leave us and then just say that we have to leave them together! You have no say about how me and Trinity live!"

"You mean you don't want me in her life?" he said sinking down into the chair beside her.

"I have no say over that Booth she's still your daughter I'm just saying I don't want you in mine!" with that she stood up and left the room. Exiting the lab she half ran down the road to the diner, leaving Booth sitting in her office, shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan ran down the road to the diner

Brennan ran down the road to the diner. She couldn't believe what she'd said to Booth. true she had been thinking it but she hadn't wanted to say that to him. She wasn't even sure that was what she wanted. She just couldn't handle it all. She opened the door and looked around. Brennan quickly found them sitting in the booth where she normally sat. she went over to them.

"Oh girls thank god! Never do that to me again you hear me. I was so worried!"

"Sorry mom we just thought you two needed to talk." Trinity said. Brennan smiled and sat in beside her.

"We do hun, we need to talk to the two of you!"

"Sorry." She looked at her other daughter and something caught in her throat.

"It's ok. Lets just head back ok!" Trinity bit her lip.

"Can we finish this?" she gestured to the two plates of pie between the two of them.

"Follow me back when you're ready." Brennan tucked a strand of hair behind Trinity's ear. She then got up and left them, looking back in the window on her way and saw the two of them laughing.

-- -- -- --

"Bren is he…" Angela came into the office and came face to face with Booth. "…Booth!" she smiled, he stood up and hugged her.

"Yes Ange I'm here." She stepped back

"You're by yourself." She frowned slightly.

"The girls are at the diner and Bones… needed space." He sighed sitting back down.

"She didn't take it as well as your hoped then." She sat down beside him.

"No… Ange I was so sure it was the right thing to do! That keeping us alive was more important then being happy. I figured that in a couple of years we could all come back together again." he looked down at the floor.

"Why cant you now?"

"She can barely look at me Ange! She just… She just told me she doesn't even want me in her life anymore!" he stood up and looked away from her towards the shelves.

"Oh Booth you know she didn't mean it!" she followed him over and put an hand on his arm. "She's probably just in shock…"

"This is Bones Angela! I know her. I've hurt her way to much!"

"Well yes you should have told her the truth! In her complex mind, that not even she understands, you broke up with her. After all you two had been through together you left…"

"But I…" He turned back to her.

"I know that's not what you thought but she had no way of knowing that Booth! you just need to give her time. And not another fifteen years. You are fifty you know!"

"I'm fourty-five Ange!"

"That's what I said nearly fifty!" She smiled.

"I've missed you Ange!"

"Move on G-man I'm still way out of your league!" she laughed and kissed his cheek. "But I must admit I missed you too! I was getting fairly sick of just letters." He sat back down on the couch and she turned to the door just in time to see a brown ponytail pass the door. She flew after her.

-- -- --

"Bren you heard?" Angela followed her up the steps to the platform.

"Every word." Brennan stopped and turned around.

"He meant well!" she said.

"He should have told me!"

"He didn't want to he was hurting…"

"And I wasn't!" she was nearly shouting now.

"I know you were. I was here with you. but I was also talking to him. It nearly killed him Bren."

"It's his fault!"

"Bren you heard him. He honestly thought it was the right thing to do!"

"Well it wasn't! he left me! And he left his daughter. Basically he did to Trin what my parents did you me and Russ!"

"Yes that's exactly what he did!" Angela stepped towards her. "He left to save her life!"

"I… Ange…" Brennan frowned.

"Exactly sweetie." Angela grinned.

"I hate it when you do that!" Brennan turned back and went back down the stair.

"What?" Angela's gaze followed her.

"Make sense of things I can't understand." She called back.

_Hey sorry it's taken so long for an update!! But school's kinda piling up on me…. Ok for the sake of this story Brennan and Booth were about five years younger when they met in my story then they were when they "actually" met. And I know she probably wouldn't have been old enough to be a anthropologist and it really doesn't fit in but lets just go with it (",) thanks for reading!! Reviews always appreciated!! _

_Lol_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


	14. Chapter 14

"Booth?" She said walking back into her office. She couldn't see him. Had he left?! "Booth?" she repeated.

"I'm here Bones." He said turning around from her desk, with a photo in his hand. "They're so alike…" he said still looking at the picture.

"Well they are twin's Booth."

"I know but… it's like looking at a photo of Taylor. You never used to have photos on the desk!" he said.

"Yes I did. I had that one of us in the park. You, me Parker and the girls." Booth laughed and pulled out his wallet.

"This one?" he grinned and pulled a small photo out from behind another of Parker and Taylor.

"Yes that one." She nodded. "I can't even remember who I have and who you have."

"I have Trinity and you have Taylor and Parker." He smiled.

"How can you remember that?"

"It was one of the best days of my life Bones you don't forget days like that easily!" he smiled and she looked away.

"I have a lot more photos at home if you want to…" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded looking back up at him.

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Ok. The girls are on the way back from the diner, so we can each take a daughter back to my apartment."

"You still live at the apartment?"

"Yes but I bought the one beside it and joined them. It's a bit to big for the two of us. The other house is nicer cosier." She said picking up her handbag.

"The other house?"

"I bought a house in Huntsville." She said slowly.

"You did not!" he smiled.

"I did! That's why I told you I did. Why would you say otherwise?" she frowned.

"same old Bones." He shook his head.

"No I'm not…" she muttered. Just then the two girls arrived laughing loudly, and that ended the conversation.

"Hey mom." Trinity smiled.

"Dad." Taylor waved.

"We're going back to our place for a while ok Trin?" Brennan took her jacket.

"Ok." The two girls nodded and the four of them walked out to Brennan's car, leaving Booth's in the car park.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom are you ok?" Trinity said as she buckled her belt.

"Yes of course why?" Brennan replied. Starting up the car.

"I saw your face when you saw… him…" she said.

"Oh hunnie. I'm fine. I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was to see him."

"This is going to be hard for you isn't it."

"No sweetie of course not. It's you I'm worried about. The two of you. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I thought I was doing it right. We all make mistakes." Brennan said, a tear falling down her cheek she turned away so that Trinity wouldn't see it.

"Just tell me one thing. Were you going to tell me eventually?"

"Yes of course!"

"Then it's ok. I forgive you anyway." She smiled at her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad you ok?" Taylor said as they drove down a road that her father obviously knew well.

"Why?"

"You're very quiet. It's strange."

"I'm fine baby." Booth said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I promise. How about you? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner hunnie. I just thought…"

"I get it dad. We all make mistakes right?" she said knowing that her father was eating himself up inside already and that he really didn't need her at him aswell.

"We were going to tell you… eventually."

"Ok…" she just nodded, as he pulled the car up outside an apartment building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan let them all in and Booth marvelled at what she'd done with the place. It was a totally different apartment. They all settled down on the couches and Brennan made tea and coffee for everyone. They spent the next few hours answering the girls questions. About their lives before the got together. After they broke up. Taylor had questions about Brennan and Trinity wanted to know Booth. finally they got up to the present.

"Mom. Taylor and I decided at the diner that we're staying together. We're not being split up anymore. We've barely known each other a day but I don't know… it's strange…" Trinity said from where she was lying with her head on her mothers lap.

"We know you'll both want to spend time with us and we get that so we're willing to split our time between both places. School could be a problem but…" Booth cut his daughter off.

"No girls I don't think so." He said.

"Booth they have a right to stay together!" Brennan said.

"I know Bones. You didn't let me finish. I think you should get to stay here. Both of you with Bones…"

"Booth you don't…"

"Yes I mean it Bones. I think you deserve this after all that's happened."

"Booth…"

"Stop Booth-ing me!" He said smiling. "Ok girls we'll settle this in the morning. It's been a long day! Tay will we head home…"

"She could stay here." Trinity said looking up at Brennan.

"Yes of course! The spare room is all made up."

"Thank you." she smiled. Trinity got up and pulled Taylor with her. "You staying too dad?" Booth looked at Brennan.

"There's another spare room." She said nodding.

"I'll stay hun." He smiled. The two girls smiled and left. Brennan suddenly felt awkward. It was just her and Booth again. sitting on her couch. "Bones I've been getting photos of Trinity over the years. Every month. I have full albums at home…" he got up and sat beside her sh quickly looked at the floor.

"I do too." She smiled. "but who…Ange." She nodded, still not looking up at him.

"Yeah ho else! You?"

"Your mother." She laughed.

"That woman!" he looked at her. "Bones I want you to listen to me. I will never ever be able to make this up you. and I will never be able to tell you just how sorry I am. I got that your mad at me I completely deserve it. But I also need you to know that I missed you so much! Both of you, every single day Bones…"

"Booth don't! I don't think I could take it."

"Temperance…"

"I missed you too!" she blurted out looking up at him. he couldn't take the pain in her eyes. Taking her face in his hands he said.

"I know I broke my promise and that I hurt you but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I know you will…" she whispered. I suddenly felt as if no time had passed. It was just them sitting there. There was no relocation, no split up teenage daughters, nothing! Just them. She leaned forward, closing the gap between them, they were just a few inches apart now.

"Bones…" his hands were still on his face, his eyes still boring into hers. He could clearly see the pain in her face. Looking back he'd say it was her that closed the gap. She'd say it was him but the next thing they knew his lips were captured in hers. It was exactly like before, not that he'd expected anything different. His touch sent shock waves through her.

"Bones.." he said pulling away.

"Don't… Booth please… I don't want to think!..." she gasped. He nodded. His hand left her face and moved to the small of her back. He kissed her cheek and found it wet with tears. She was silently crying. He wiped her cheek with his thumb and she smiled. They weren't tears of sadness, she was crying because she felt complete, finally whole again. Perfect…


	16. Chapter 16

Trinity stretched and opened her eyes, it was still dark outside so she presumed it was still night. Looking over at her dresser she tried to make out the time on her glow in the dark clock. Five am. She went to get up out of bed but was stopped by a weight on her feet. For a second she freaked not able to remember what it was. Looking down she saw the dark form of a body lying across her legs and it all came back to her. She had a sister, a father and according to Taylor a half brother. God how things could change in such a short time. She gently pulled her legs out from under Taylor and eased her self off the bed. she really needed the bathroom. Creeping across the room as so not to wake her she made it to the door. Hearing someone else outside she opened the door a small bit. Her mother had always thought her to be cautious. Looking out the crack she saw her mothers bedroom door open, and Booth walk out. He had his jacket, shirt and shoes in his hands. She bit back a gasp as he looked back into the room and smiled. He closed the door and made his way to the living room. Closing her own door she ran back across the room back onto her bed.

"Taylor! Wake up" she hissed, poking her lightly.

"Just give me five more minutes Dad." She groaned.

"It's Trinity! Taylor wake up."

"What?" she opened one eye groggily.

"You'll never guess what I just saw."

"What?" she repeated her second eye opening.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw your dad, I mean our dad, leaving my mom…" she shook her head. "Our mom's room!" she nearly squealed. That definitely woke Taylor up, she sat up straight.

"He… he could have gone in to ask her something…" she said.

"At five in the morning?" Trinity raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… Am maybe she fell asleep on the couch and he was lifting her in I mean they did have a lot to talk about it could have gone on late…"

"with his shoes, jacket and shirt off…"

"What! You could have mentioned that."

"I would have if you hadn't been so busy rationalising all this."

"So…" Taylor started.

"You think they'll get back together?"

"I don't know your… our… god that's confusing… mom was really angry with him."

"I know but it's obvious that they still have feelings for each other."

"I know…"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Trinity asked.

"No, he's never had one as far as I can remember. The only woman he's friends with is Parkers mother. What about mom."

"Same. Although this guy Sully, Angela told me that they had gone out years before we were born, came back from this big trip when I was about seven and tried to get back together with her, until he found out about me." Taylor smiled. "You know Angie has told me so much about them. About when they were partners."

"Yeah Park told me a lot about Dr Bones."

"Almost preparing us." Trinity laughed she was standing now swaying from side to side.

"Why did he leave the room thought…"

"I don't know… you still need the bathroom don't you."

"Yeah."

"Go!"


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan was smiling even before she opened her eyes. She hadn't woken up feeling like this in years. She turned over in the bed expecting to find herself facing him. but that side of the bed was empty. She sat up quickly and looked over to her rocking chair where he'd thrown his shoes that night before. They were gone. She glanced over a the lamp which she remembered knocking over with his shirt. It was standing upright. Getting out of the bed she pulled on a robe and opened the door. She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. She followed the voices and found her two daughters sitting at the island in her kitchen. They both had their backs to her, as did Booth who was doing something at the hob.

"Who's for more pancakes?" he said turning around. His eye's immediately found Brennan. they girls saw this and turned to look at her too.

"Morning mom." Trinity smiled.

"Good morning girls." She smiled, her eyes never leaving Booths.

"I'm stuffed but thanks dad." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah we'll go to my room and get dressed. We don't have to go to school today do we?" Trinity asked standing up.

"No you don't have to today."

"Great more for me so." Booth smiled. The two girls walked out of the kitchen and taylor called out.

"Remember your cholesterol Dad!"

"My cholesterol's fine." He huffed. Brennan sat down in front of him. he just looked at her.

"You left." She simply said.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up next to me." She shook her head at his response. He continued. "I mean the girls…"

"You know what Booth. I'm not in the mood for anymore truth. I have to go to work for a while. Could you take the girls for a while?" she said standing up and walked back to her room, she heard him say as she left.

"Ok, I'll bring them around for lunch, Bones…" but she didn't wait for him to finish.

Closing the door behind her she sank down onto the carpet and sighed. The room smelt like him. her clothes smelt like him. She smelt like him. she put her head in her hands and waited until she heard them talking again and the front door close.

-----------------------------

"Come on girls. We'll take you to our house so Taylor can get some clothes. Bones has to go to work for a while." Booth called out. He looked at Brennan's closed bedroom door while he waited for them. He just couldn't do anything right could he. last night had been… indescribable. But he'd thought that he should give her space. and so he'd gone out to the couch. And know she was mad at him. _what do I do…_

-----------------------------

Brennan was curled up on her chair with her head buried in her knees. She knew that there was case files on the desk beside her waiting to be completed. That Cam and Hodgins were probably waiting on the platform for her. But she couldn't move. She didn't want to. Was that what she wanted? To get back together with Booth, after all the pain she'd been through when he'd left. What would happen if he left again? would she be able to keep going again this time? _Uh what am I thinking! He doesn't want to get back together that's why he left last night. _She was pulled from her thought by the office door opening.

"Bren are you in here?" it was Angela. She slowly swung herself around to face the door, not putting down her legs. "I thought I saw you coming in earlier. How are the girls…" she stopped when she saw the look on Brennan's face. "…What's wrong? The last time I saw you like this you had slept with…" she gasped. Brennan buried her face back into her knees. "You slept with Booth!" she sank onto a chair in front of the desk. Brennan nodded. "Sweetie… look at me." Brennan complied. "how did this happen?"

"I… it just did!" Brennan shrugged.

"God what was it like to wake up next to him again!" Angela smiled.

"I didn't he left before I woke up."

"Brennan did you talk to him?"

"I tried to. He said he thought I wouldn't appreciate waking up beside him. Ange I just got Taylor back. I don't want things to get complicated."

"Bren things are always complicated when it comes to you and Booth. haven't you realised that by now?"

"Well I don't think I want complicated anymore…" Brennan said.


	18. Chapter 18

Booth opened the front door of the house and the two girls ran in. Taylor led Trinity upstairs. Booth stopped talking the whole way from Brennan's apartment to their house. He smiled they were getting along so well and they'd only known each other for barely a day. Slowly going up the stairs after them he turned into his own room. He could still hear them chatting away as he closed his own door. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. pulling his shirt over his head he lifted it back up to his face. It still smelt of her shaking his head he threw it across the room. He'd messed up again. she'd barely been able to look at him this morning. How had he ever thought that she'd take him back after what he'd done. He lay back and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to the small black box that was in his sock drawer, that had been in that same sock drawer for the last fifteen years. He'd been all set to give her that ring he still was… there was no one else for him he knew that now. But he'd messed it all up.

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Taylor opened her bedroom door and let Trinity in. her room was completely different to her sisters. It was very neat and tidy with artefacts lining her shelves. It looked a lot like their mothers room actually. Trinity looked back at her sister. _It will take me so long to get used to that._ Taylor smiled at her. Trinity walked over to her bedside table and picked up the framed photo that was on it. It was of Taylor, Booth and a blonde older teenager on some grassy area all tangled up together on the ground with a football.

"Is this Parker?" she asked.

"Yeah that was taken last year by Park's mom Rebecca. He's actually home form uni for a week so you should get to meet him soon."

"I cant believe I have a brother and a sister now." Trinity shook her head and sat on the edge of Taylors bed. Taylor sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"This will sort it's self out. It has to." She said and they sat there talking for the next few hours.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Brennan took off her gloves and threw them into the bin. She sighed and sat on her couch. It was half past one. Booth and the girls would be back any second. She sat back and looked at the picture on her shelf of the old group. It had been taken before everything. Zach's betrayal, Ange and Hodgins' multiple failed relationships, her and Booth…_Am I making a mistake? _She thought just as there was a knock on the door.

"Bones it's us we come baring food." Booth said opening the door. She tried to smile.

"We got tai mom!" Trinity smiled walking in. Booth had two white bags in his hand. Brennan stood up.

"I've to wash my hands. I've been in Bones storage all day." She said and hurried from the room.

Booth, Taylor and Trinity all sat down at the coffee table and started setting out the food. Trinity kicked off her shoes and curled her feet up under her.

"Wow they're some socks!" Booth laughed. She looked down they were bright orange with monkeys on them.

"Thanks Mom and I always look for the craziest socks we can find."

"Mine are better." He smiled and pulled up his pants legs to reveal bright blue ones with green and black dots on them. Trinity laughed.

"You think they're good you should see the ties!" Booth smiled.

"Uh the ties!" Taylor sighed. "Nothing more embarrassing then your dad showing off his co-ordinating ties and socks!"

"I used to have a great collection…"

"I found a load of ties in the back of moms wardrobe…" Trinity said slowly.

"That's probably them!"

"My teddies wear them now." She smiled.

"Good to know they're still being used." He smiled. Brennan came back into the room.

"That smells good! I'm starving." She smiled and sat beside Trinity. Booth passed her her meal but she still didn't look him in the eye.

"So Taylor and I were talking and we want to move together as soon as possible." Trinity said.

"Ok. Well it will take a bit of time to sort out Taylor moving school and stuff but as soon as that's done you're good to go." Booth said calmly.

"You sure about this dad?"

"Tay it's ok I mean I don't live that far away. And I'm sure Brennan wont mind you coming over every so often."

"Of course not." she replied.

"Great." Trinity smiled.

-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later everyone had finished eating, Taylor gave Trinity a look and Trinity nodded.

"I'm going to show Tay around the lab." She stood up.

"Ok Hun. Will you give Hodgins the file that's on my desk please." Brennan smiled.

"Will do!" she grabbed the brown folder and the two of them left the room.

"Bones…" Booth moved over to the couch beside her.

"Booth before you say anything, I don't want to get back into any relationship. I think I'm just too old for that now, and it wouldn't be fair on the girls. Booth, you and I it's too… problematic. Too confusing." she said. Booth stopped for a second. He was going to ask her what she wanted, but she'd beat him to the chase. And if that was what she wanted then he'd give her that. He'd messed up her life to much as it was already…

"Ok Bones."


	19. Chapter 19

One Month Later:

"Dad can I grab a few hangers from your room?" Taylor called out. Booth looked up from the new bed he was assembling for Trinity for when she would stay over with him and Taylor.

"Yeah of course work away." He replied and she left the room.

Opening her fathers wardrobe she searched through his numerous suits for empty hangers. She came across a dress cover and stopped. Unzipping the bag she found a short black cocktail dress. She looked at it wondering what her father would be doing with this.

"Dad what's this?" she called out. He came into the room. He stopped short when he saw the dress and laughed.

"That was your mothers." He said walking over to stand beside her. Taylor looked up at him eyes wide open. "She didn't normally dress like that. We were under cover in Vegas. It was a case…" he reached out and stroked the dress. "My Roxy…" She smiled.

"You still really love her don't you!" she said sitting on his bed. he sat beside her.

"Of course I mean she's your mother of course I love her." He replied.

"It's different to what you feel for Bex though." Taylor continued.

"…Yes." He said hesitating. Taylor took his hand.

----------------------------------------- ------------------------

"Trinity darling would you put the files from the top of the wardrobe into the top drawer of my desk in the office." Brennan said as she made up the bed in the spare room. Trinity reached up and took the small pile from the top of what would be Taylors new wardrobe. Going into her mothers office she opened a drawer. She never went into her mothers desk unless she was told or asked to by her mother. She looked into the drawer and saw something odd. She reached in and pulled out two small objects.

"You ok Trin?" Brennan said sticking her head round the door.

"What are these mom?" she asked turning around. Brennan laughed.

"Am that's Brainy smurf and jasper."

"Were they mine or something?"

"No they're mine actually… Booth gave them to me years ago, I used to keep them on my desk but, but I put them away." She said drifting off slowly as she looked at the toys.

"Oh right sorry I'll put them away.." she said as she went to put them back in the drawer.

"NO!" Brennan put out her hand. Trinity looked at her. "Leave them out on the desk they've been stuffed in a drawer for long enough." She said and took Japer from her daughter. Trinity smiled and left her mother, smiling, with her thoughts.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------

Two months on:

The two girls walked into Angela's office and dropped their bags.

"Hey Angie." They said together. They'd truly settled into life together now. School home, weekends with dad. It all fell together quite well for them. There was a major stir at first but it had all died down fairly quickly.

"Hey girls how was school?" the artist asked. She loved seeing the two girls together. Like it was supposed to be. She even enjoyed seeing Booth from time to time. It felt like the old days.

"Grand. We're got a major book project to do over the weekend though." Taylor sighed.

"Are ye waiting for Booth to collect you?" she asked.

"He's not coming until six but Mom's office is locked so we said we'd come in here." Trinity said.

"That's no hassle. Make yourselves at home." Angela smiled at the two girls. They were the image of their parents. Both their parents. The two beautiful girls who were lucky enough to have two parents that loved and adored them and who loved each other even though they were too stupid to realise it.

"Angie, we need some help." Taylor said.

"With what darling?" she smiled.

"Our parents are still obviously unbelievably in love with each other and we want them to be happy…" Trinity said.

"Girls if this was sixteen years ago I'd be all for it but it's not. they've made their decisions and we cant interfere, ever though they are as you said obviously unbelievably in love with each other." Angela sighed.

"But Ange…" Taylor started.

"Hun, Bren and Booth come together on their own the last time and I'm pretty sure they'll do it again. Don't meddle! And don't worry. You're parents are just the perfect example that love makes you blind. Even if you are a genius!" the three of them laughed.

--------------------- ----------------------------

Brennan sat with her legs tucked up under her. She'd heard the girls come to the door but she couldn't bring herself to answer the door. She looked a mess. She'd been crying for about an hour and she didn't want the girls to worry. After another few minutes she straightened herself up and went out to find her girls.

---------------------------- ------------------------

Booth sat down on his couch and flicked through an old magazine. After less then a minute he threw it back down, sighing. The apartment was too quiet. He had run out of things to do. and he hated not having the girls around. Maybe if he was closer to town he'd have more to do… he picked up his phone and dialled.

"Hello Cullen? Sir it's Booth . I need to talk to you…"

--------------------- ------------------------

Two weeks later:

"Come on dad! The movies starting." Trinity called out.

"I'm coming!" he said grabbing the cans and bowl of popcorn he'd just prepared. He went in and sat between them. They both reached towards him at the exact same time and took a can each. "I've some news girls. I'm transferring back to D.C."

"What!" Taylor sat up.

"I'm moving back to the city."

"That's great! We'll get to see you a lot more now!" Trinity smiled.

"Have you told mom?" Taylor asked.

"Will you be working with her again?" Trinity sut in not giving him time to continue.

"Will you even be allowed to work together again?" Taylor said.

"Wow girls slow down! I don't even know what division I'll be in yet. I just know I'll be closer to you two"

"This is great dad…" Taylor smiled. And the two girls leaned against him.

---------------------------- ---------------------------

"I know you're concerned about your age affecting this Dr Brennan and normally I would be to, but you are only just forty and are in absolutely fantastic health! This should be the same as you're last time." Dr Montgomery smiled.

"Ok I must say that, that gives me some reassurance."

"Now you will still have to take some precautions. Vitamins, rest, you know what I'm talking about yourself."

"Yes thank you doctor." Bren smiled and left.

------------------------ ----------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan knocked on the front door. Taylor opened it and beamed at her mother.

"Hey mom!" she said opening the door wider. Trinity walked up behind her.

"Hey girls!" she smiled. They walked into the house.

"Dad's in the kitchen." Taylor called out as the two girls went into the living room. Brennan walked on down the hall and opened the kitchen door. Booth looked up from the kitchen counter where he had been chopping vegetables.

"Bones, hi!" he said wiping his hand on a towel. "I thought I was supposed to drop them off after dinner?" he said.

"yeah I know. But we need to talk…" she said sitting down at his kitchen table.

"Yes we do actually." Booth said sitting down opposite her.

"Booth…"

"Bones…" they said at the exact same time. They both laughed.

"You first." She said. He smiled.

"I'm transferring back to the city." He said. "Cullen's working on my transfer." He said.

"why?" she asked quietly.

"I cant take living out here by my self anymore! There's nothing to do and besides I miss it…"

"Booth…" she started.

"I miss you Bones!" he said.

"I…"

"I know you don't want a relationship and that I really hurt you. but you need to know that I still love you."

"I love you too Booth." she finally admitted, both to him and to herself. "But how can I know that you wont hurt me again."

"I probably will. Not intentionally, never intentionally. But chances are I would." She just looked at him. "I just had to tell you. the place I'm looking at moving to is near the Jeffersonian."

She looked at him in silence. She thought back to before he'd left, she'd been so happy. They all had been. And they all could be again. she couldn't be scared for the rest of her life. She had others to think about. Others besides herself.

"I don't want you to get a place in the city." She said suddenly.

"what… but Bones.." he stopped short.

"Move in with us. I can't be scared anymore"

"Bones are you…"

"I love you." she smiled. "And I know you love me and that's all that should matter. You thought me that. So I forgive you." he stood up grinning.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded. He walked around the table to her and pulled her up towards him. she wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his smell.

"Bones you have no idea how happy this makes me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"There's something else." She whispered.

"What?" she moved back and looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant." His arms dropped, jaw opened. "And it's most certainly yours." She continued.

"I… wow… this is…" he started, and she but her lip afraid of what he'd say. "…perfect!" he finished. She smiled.

"I thought so."

"Have you told the girls?" he asked.

"No…"

"Come on let's tell them." He was grinning madly. She laughed at his reaction.

"Hang on Booth. I want you to promise me something."

"Absolutely anything." he said taking her two hands.

"Promise me you'll never, ever lie to me again." he nodded. "And never break my heart again. once was more then enough."

"I promise Bones." He said and then he kissed her.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

Taylor's hand was firmly placed on Trinity's mouth to stop her screaming. They were both leaning against the kitchen door listening to their parents.

"I promise Bones." They heard their fathers words. And they both ran off up the stairs.

"YES!" Taylor jumped up and down and Trinity joined in as they burst into their room.

"Wohoo!" Trinity grinned and fell down on her bed.

"I cant believe this!" Taylor laughed.

"I know! Angie was right. We didn't have to do anything."

"I guess we wont have to bring Roxy into this at all." Taylor gestured to their mothers dress which was on a dressmakers bust that Booth had bought Taylor during her clothes making phase.

"Too bad I was getting rather attached to her." Trinity smiled.

"Hey no one said we had to put her away." They both sank down to the floor smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

One month later:

She put another clip in her hair to hold the neat, perfect curls in place. Putting on a flick of mascara and a slick of lip-gloss she took one last look at herself in the mirror and deemed herself ready. Taking up her small bouquet of flowers she called our

"Trini, Mom come on we're running late."

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

She ran her fingers through her loose curls and tucked it behind her ears. Applying more eyeliner on her already blackened eyes, she looked over at the chair where she had discarded her multicoloured belt after much persuasion from her sister. nodding to herself she grabbed her matching flowers.

"Come on Mom Tay's getting worried." She laughed.

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at her two daughters who were standing in front of her in their matching cream dresses and a tear came to her eye. They looked stunning. Her two girls. Her hand rose and rested on her stomach. She still wasn't showing properly but she loved the thought of the child inside her. Her and Booth's third little angel. And probably their last.

"Sweetie don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Angela said bustled in. she was wearing a dress that matched the girls.

"Sorry I just…" Taylor and Trinity looked at each other grinning.

"Cant believe this?" they said together. The four women laughed.

"Now come on Booth's been waiting for this day long enough!" Angela smiled.

Trinity reached out her hand and Taylor gripped it. They opened the door and begun the walk up the aisle.

Brennan froze.

"Ange…"

"You ok Sweetie?"

"Do you think I should do this?"

"Bren besides those two girls I think that this is the best thing you've ever done." She said squeezing her friends hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled and turned around to the open door.

"Ange." Brennan repeated. She turned her head around.

"What Bren?"

"I'm pregnant." Angela's flowers fell to the floor.

"WH…"

"Get going! Booth waiting." She smiled

Booth watched his two daughters walking up the aisle together. They looked the exact same and yet totally different. They'd been raised for separately sixteen years and yet the second they had met they had connected a lot like him and Brennan. Taylor was Brennan through and through and Trinity was him. odd how these things worked out. He tore his eyes away from his daughters just in time to see Brennan walking up the aisle. He grinned as Angela passed him. her face told him that Brennan had finally found the right moment to tell her about the new baby. He laughed to himself. Brennan caught his eye and smiled. She looked stunning. Absolutely perfect. She took his hand and they turned to face the priest together.

The biggest secret in all their lives had come crashing down around them but it had all worked out, they were all much happier now then ever before.

Taylor felt Trinity's grip on her hand tighten as their parents exchanged vows. They were now going to be together forever.

Finally two of one.


End file.
